


through distance and time i’ll be waiting

by smallball



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, a tiny bit of angst but mostly fluff, quarantine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallball/pseuds/smallball
Summary: Yaz: is busy policingThirteen: quarantine day 5, talking about Yaz’s dimples to the bird outside of her window---In which Thirteen is a human doctor put under home quarantine and Yaz is the officer that checks if everything is in order
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this may be the last thing you want to read in times of coronapocalypse but who would I be if I didn’t try to write it.  
> Idk how quarantine works in your country but daily police check-ups at random times is how we do it in Poland, baby 🤘🏻
> 
> Title from an ancient Alicia Keys song lmao  
> I did not proofread this, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Enjoy!

_Day 1_

The sun shines through the car window, making Yaz sweat slightly as her police uniform clings to her body. She opens the glove compartment and rummages through it, trying to find a pair of sunglasses. Just as she feels a rumble in her stomach, the door opens and she is suddenly face to face with a smiling Ryan, holding out a sandwich.

„Tomato and cheese, just like you asked”

„You’re a lifesaver, Ry” she gratefully accepts the meal, tearing the wrapping apart and biting into it with a sigh. „Who do we have first?”

Joy paces around the room, trying to keep her thoughts at bay. She is not cut out for this, and the idea of spending two weeks quarantined in her small studio flat sends a wave of nausea up her throat. She’s a doctor for heaven’s sake, she is supposed to be helping, but instead she is forced to uselessly sit around and wait. She sinks into her sofa with a groan and turns on the news, but it does nothing to keep her distracted. Just as she’s about to change the channel, she hears her phone start ringing on the other side of the room. Reluctantly she gets up, accepting the call from an unknown number.

“Joy Smith speaking”

“Hello Ms Smith, this is PC Khan checking if you’re home. How are you doing?” The voice on the other end is pleasant and soothing, instantly making Joy feel a bit more at ease. “I’m okay, all things considered” she sighs, scratching her neck. “So how does this work?”

“I need you to show me your face through the window, you can also go out on the balcony. Your questionnaire says you live alone, right?”

“Just me, myself and I” Joy murmurs to the phone, struggling to open the balcony door. Getting some fresh air might not be a bad idea, she thinks, but her brain soon short-circuits when she looks down and sees the officer standing outside. She is _hot_ , and she’s looking right at Joy. Despite the visible exhaustion, the woman smiles brightly and waves. Joy realises her hand is moving to awkwardly wave back, gratefully accepting the closest thing to human contact she will probably have for the day.

“Nice to meet you, weird circumstances and all” the officer says, hanging up the phone and dropping her hand to the side. The flat being on the first floor makes it easy for her to still be looking right at Joy as she awkwardly shuffles her feet.

“Nice to meet you too, officer” Joy croaks and clears her throat. There’s a heavy silence between them, and she feels a desperate want to keep the conversation going, despite not really knowing how. “Do you need any help?” the woman finally breaks the silence and offers another warm smile “with shopping or anything else?”

Joy feels a blush spreading down her neck and she can only hope it’s not visible from where the other woman is standing. It’s ridiculous, really, she knows the officer is just doing her job. “Not today but thank you” she smiles back “have a nice day.”

Just when she is about to turn around and go back inside, that sweet voice stops her in her tracks.

“You can call me Yaz, y’know”

Joy is definitely crimson right now, and takes a deep breath to calm herself down before shouting after the woman “See you tomorrow, Yaz?”

She is already walking away, but turns around to give Joy the thumbs up. Beaming to herself, the blonde gets back inside and sinks into the sofa again, this time completely distracted by officer Khan’s infectious smile.

“The thumbs up, really Yaz?” Ryan snickers leaning against the car as she approaches him. Yaz feels the heat on her cheeks, giving him what she hopes to be a proper scowl.

“Shut up, Ryan”.

_Day 3_

It’s already 5pm when they drive down the street to the blue building, Yaz buzzing with anticipation after a long day of work. She always believed it was stupid, she thinks, to actually catch feeling for someone at first sight. For the past two days, however, she can’t get Joy out of her mind, much to Ryan’s amusement.

“Watch where you’re going” she scolds him and smacks him on the shoulder as he bursts out laughing and looks back on the road.

“Watching you being so in love gives me _joy_ ” he punctuates the last word and Yaz groans loudly, sinking into her seat.

“I’m not _in love_ and this is not funny” she mutters under her breath as he stops, and unbuckles her seatbelt. “So help me, if you keep this up one day I’ll hurt you in your sleep.”

Ryan laughs even louder now, putting his hands up in defeat. “Alright officer, I surrender”. He gives Yaz a wink and she shakes her head, knowing she can’t stay mad at him, really, even though he drives her absolutely insane.

“Good luck out there, mate”

“Ryan!” she hisses, but playfully nudges him as she gets out of the car and makes her way down the pavement, to stand under the first floor balcony and make her daily call. Joy picks up after two signals, and a light-hearted “Coming!” rings in Yaz’s ear and makes her stomach flip. The balcony door opens and a mass of blonde hair appears, followed by a lanky figure clad in a pair of grey sweatpants and a coldplay tee, who’s currently waving at Yaz. She swallows and inhales, trying to keep herself together.

“I haven’t made an escape yet, officer, I hope you’re proud of me” Joy beams and contrary to the blonde who hasn’t ran away from the quarantine, the swarm of butterflies in Yaz’s stomach is about to pull a prison break any second now.

“I’m very well-pleased, doctor” she manages, and grins at the redness appearing on Joy’s cheeks. “Any interesting plans for today?”

“Well, a few skype calls, rearranging all my books in alphabetical order and maybe learning a new language.”

Yaz laughs at the thought, which doesn’t even seem to be unrealistic. Joy just seems like such a hyperactive person and the quarantine must be really tough on her.

“What about you, Yaz?”

“Y’know” she shrugs “mostly policing, we have tons of people to check up on today”

Joy suddenly sighs deeply, making a sad face. “And here I thought I was special.”

Yaz chuckles, but feels a tight grip on her heart as she looks from afar into her shiny eyes, trying to convey everything she feels into one gaze.

“This stays between us, but you’re my favourite”.

_Day 8_

Seeing the familiar number pop up on her phone, Joy smiles to herself and quickly walks out onto the balcony.

“Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?”

A faint giggle makes her stomach tingle just as she takes in the sight before her. Yaz is standing in the bright sun, clad only in her shirt and vest. Her jacket is off, revealing her toned arms as she holds a hand up to her eyes, looking up to see Joy.

“You know that’s a misquote, right?”

Joy pouts, tilting her head to the side. “You’re breaking my heart, Yaz.”

Yaz sticks her tongue out in a playful manner, making Joy laugh in an instant. “I’ve got your groceries, though” she holds a paper bag up, and Joy feels a wave of gratitude flow through her body. “Thanks again, Yaz, I hope it wasn’t a problem”

“It’s no bother, silly, besides, this is my job” she shrugs “I’m here to help”

Joy feels a flutter in her chest, scolding herself for the flourishing affection she can’t help but feel. She makes it so easy, Joy thinks, observing the woman grab the grocery bag and walk towards the entrance to the block of flats. In the past few days, with nothing to do but think, Joy imagined way too many things for her own liking. Being a social person starved for contact, she couldn’t stop herself from thinking how it would feel to hold Yaz’s hand, to stroke her cheek, to run her fingers through the dark, shiny hair. She knows she should stop this, that it’s not appropriate, but _oh_ it feels so right.

“You okay there?” Yaz’s voice breaks her out of her thoughts. Surprised, she notices that the woman is already back outside, concern evident on her face even from the distance. She doesn’t know what to say really, opening up her mouth and trying to find the right words to describe the immense emotions circulating through her veins. But of course Yaz understands, sudden realisation making her gasp

“I’m so sorry, Joy, why am I even asking” she worries, hand flying to her pocket as she picks up a phone and dials a number. Joy’s phone rings after a few seconds, making her shoot a questioning look towards Yaz.

“My private number” she explains, biting her lip with caution. “Not exactly standard procedure but _you_ can contact me anytime”.

A soft smile creeps onto Joy’s lips, eyes prickling slightly with unshed tears of appreciation. “And I won’t be afraid to use it” her voice wavers a little when she finally replies, breathing a puff of air she didn’t even know she was holding.

“Take care, Joy” Yaz reaches her hand out in goodbye and Joy waves, watching her walk away towards the car where her partner is waiting for her.

“You too, Yaz” a whisper escapes her throat and she’s all alone now. A quick look at her phone makes her heart beat faster, as she saves Yaz’s number smiling absentmindedly.

_Day 10_

_Joy: ran out of custard creams and i am suffering_ 🥺

 _Joy: yaz, my blood sugar is running low, i need cheering up_ 😔

_Joy: yaz_

_Joy: wow that was a betrayal_

_Yaz 🌻: I was gone for 10 minutes you dork_

_Yaz 🌻: Wanna watch shrek to cheer up?_

_Joy: you know me too well already_ 😊

_Joy: ready when you are_

_Yaz 🌻: pressing play..._

_Yaz🌻 : now_

_Joy:_ 🔥😍🤗

_Day 14_

It’s just past noon when they drive up to Joy’s flat and this time around, Yaz can only feel the sadness creeping up on her and making her feel stupid. It’s so selfish of her to wish for Joy to stay under quarantine for longer, but a small part of her can’t help but already miss those daily visits. When they both get back to work in those busy times, and considering the social distancing, there’s no way they’ll see each other any time soon,

“Chin up, Yaz” Ryan pats her on the shoulder “You two can still talk since you scored her number and this mess will be over soon.”

“Thanks, Ry” she sighs, desperately wanting to believe her friend. She gets out of the car and is surprised to see Joy already standing on the balcony, leaning on the barrier and staring far into the distance with a sombre look on her face. Yaz smiles despite the heavy heart and tries to break the blonde out of her thoughts.

“Hey stranger, aren’t you happy to be getting out soon?”

Joy startles and looks down, a sad smile appearing on her face. “Delighted, really.”

“But?” Yaz prods, already knowing the answer.

“But I won’t get to see you.”

She’s never been so desperate for contact before, her entire body screaming to touch Joy, to comfort her, to make it all better.

“I really wish I could hold you right now” she’s surprised by her own honesty, the words leaving her mouth before her brain catches up. Joy seems a little taken aback for a moment, but before Yaz can start profoundly regretting everything she just said, there’s a faint sound ringing in her ears like the sweetest music she could ever imagine.

“Oh Yaz, me too.”

The silence is comfortable now, despite the yearning still hanging in the air, flowing around them and enveloping them in its poignant embrace.

“I should get going” Yaz breathes, and Joy nods in acceptance.

“Call me”

“I wouldn’t even think otherwise.”

_Day 68_

_Joy: i can’t believe we’re finally meeting face to face_

_Joy: don’t laugh at me if i cry when i see you tonight_ 🥺

_Yaz 🌻💖: I won’t laugh because I’ll probably be crying with you_

_Joy: i’m counting down the minutes till you come round_ ⌛🥰

_Joy: only 174 left_

_Joy: 173 now_

_Joy: and Yaz?_

_Yaz 🌻💖: Yes, silly?_

_Joy: i’m holding you so tight tonight i’m never letting you go_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments, I don't feel very confident with my writing and I wan't expecting such a nice response ❤️  
> I wasn't planning to follow up on this fic at all, but decided to take a break from my dissertation to scribble this short update down. We can all have a little thasmin, as a treat

_Day 365_

As Yaz slowly flutters her eyes open, the smell of freshly brewed coffee fills her nostrils _._ Golden specks of sunlight dance on her duvet when she yawns, still not fully awake, and stretches her arms out. She’s just about to force herself to get out of bed, when she hears a faint knock and the door opens, revealing the most precious sight. Joy smiles brightly, balancing a breakfast tray in one hand and trying to pull back the hair falling out of her short ponytail with the other one. She’s still in her pyjamas, barefoot, and looking at her Yaz still can’t believe how lucky she got.

“Morning babe, I got you some breakfast” Joy purrs softly and slowly walks up to Yaz, kissing her forehead. “I know it’s just toast with jam and coffee but..” she trails off, almost flustered.

“It’s perfect, Joy” Yaz praises her girlfriend, making her cheeks slightly redder in the process. She pats the empty space next to her “Come here”.

Joy carefully puts the tray down and buries herself under the blankets. She puts her hand around Yaz’s abdomen, and feeling the warm fingers grazing her skin, Yaz shivers.

“Are you cold?” Joy asks, frowning slightly, and she shakes her head.

“On the contrary” Yaz whispers into Joy’s ear, revelling in the small _oh_ that leaves the blonde’s mouth. “We can come back to that later though, I’m starving”.

Joy laughs in disbelief, but soon steals a bit of Yaz’s toast, as the woman munches on her meal with delighted hums.

“Hey!” Yaz yelps, but Joy only gives her a shit-eating grin and keeps chewing. “I’m hungry, too” she admits, making Yaz smile tenderly. They eat in comfortable silence, bodies pressed into each other.

“It’s been a year, you know” Joy remarks quietly, looking up at Yaz. Her eyes are shiny and full of love and all of a sudden Yaz feels her chest tighten. “A full year since you called to check up on this quarantined mess, officer Khan”.

“Best thing that ever happened to me” Yaz gulps, as her hand travels to Joy’s face and cups her cheek softly. “I love you so much, Joy”

Joy laughs, sniffling, as Yaz’s slim finger wipes away a single tear with utmost delicacy.

“I love you too, Yaz”.

Yaz lets out a sigh, placing a slow, tender kiss on Joy's lips. They got here together, and they prevailed. Now it feels constant. Lying in a tangled mess of limbs, they feel perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this is probably the end since I don't have that much time, but once again thank you for reading!


End file.
